


Into Your Arms

by violet_mercury



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Count Dooku will pay, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, I really love that tag, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapped, M/M, Mild Language, Oh did I mention, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Obi-Wan, Rating: PG13, Sassy Kenobi, Science Experiments, Timeline Fuckery, Young Anakin, baby!Ani, dad!Obi-Wan, emotional anakin, seriously you wouldn't believe how much I've fucked with the timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_mercury/pseuds/violet_mercury
Summary: When Anakin gets captured by Count Dooku, he is used as a test subject to a new serum the Separatists have cooked up. Ben is startled when he manages to rescue his beloved former apprentice.





	1. Savior

With a savage yell, Ben Kenobi kicked the door off the hinges. Igniting his lightsaber, he didn't wait for the rest of the clone army to follow behind him. He was going to get Anakin back no matter what it took. A sinister laugh filled the air as Ben took off after the sound. Rounding the corner at an impressive speed, he caught a glimpse of Count Dooku, marron cape flying, as he tried to escape. Taking notice of how his arms were crossed in front of his chest as if he were holding something, Ben began his verbal assault. 

 

"Dooku! Get back here!" he bellowed.

 

 Without even turning to look at the raging General, Dooku ran down the corridor with Ben following suit. At last, Ben decided he was having no more of this. Lightsaber raised high, he extended his hand. Dooku was shocked at the sheer power coming from Ben as he was dragged back towards the source. Rolling his eyes and giving a sneer, Dooku reached out with his own powers to tether himself to something, anything to keep his place. With anger coursing through his veins, Ben pulled harder until a single sound broke his concentration.  _A child crying._

 

"You kidnapped a child!" Ben boomed.

 

"On the contrary, Master Kenobi." Dooku sneered as he lunged forward once more. 

 

Now fueled with the knowledge of Dooku's dark deeds, he sent all his power towards Dooku, effectively hauling the Separatist to him. Forcible turning Dooku to face him, Ben's jaw hit the floor. At first glance, it could've been any two or three-year-old in his arms, but the clothing and hair said otherwise. Bowing his head to look closer, Ben noticed the piecing, fearful, blue eyes of the child. Ben couldn't keep his eyes off the vertical scar by the child's right eye, and the long, golden brown, curly hair. The clothing the child wore was very much similar to the clothing of the person Ben had been searching for.

 

"What did you do?!" Ben snapped.

 

"What I was told to do." Dooku returned with a smirk. 

 

Ben flashed his teeth in a snarl before pulling a metal pipe from the wall and striking Dooku in the back of the head. As he began to fall, Ben worked quickly to retrieve the crying child from his arms. Now safely holding the little boy, Ben's heart shattered. 

 

"What did they do to you?" he whispered to the child who continued to cry. 

 

Without a second thought, Ben pulled the child towards his chest and wrapped his arms around the small body. Turning, he was met with Commander Cody and Rex.

 

"Take care of the Count. He will pay for his crimes." Ben murmured in anger.

 

"But what about Skywalker?" Rex questioned, eyes directed at the child.

 

"I've got him." Ben answered, looking down at the boy in his arms.

 

"You mean-" Rex began but Ben cut him off.

 

"I have no clue what they did, but Anakin is no state to remain here, so please, hurry it up." Ben cut in.

 

Rex and Cody nodded, exchanging puzzled glances as they made work to arrest the Count. Meanwhile, Ben began the trek back to the ship. Once safely onboard, he sat down with the now quiet child in his lap. Ben closed his eyes, reaching out with the Force to prove what he already suspected. He was met with a swirl of colors, tinges of fear and horror- the Force signature he knew too well. 

Ben knew very little about children as Jedi don't have kids.  _What am I going to do?  Is he even old enough to walk, or talk?"_

 

The boy made a low grunt before opening his blue eyes and looking up to meet Ben's dark gray ones. 

 

"It's me, Master." came the small voice of his former apprentice.

 

"I knew it was as soon as I saw you, Ani. I'm happy that you can at least talk because things would be a lot harder otherwise." Ben sputtered, happiness leaking through his words.

 

"Jeez, Master- it's not like I'm a baby. I'm twenty-one years-" Anakin stopped, cutting himself off when the realization hit. 

 

In a frantic motion, Anakin turned his hands over in front of his eyes then looked around himself, noticing he was high above the ground, and sitting in someone's lap.

 

"What?! H-how? What's happening!?" he shrieked in a high pitched voice.

 

"I don't know! I don't know. When I found you, you were like  _this._ I'll try everything I can to reverse  _whatever_ they did but I don't know, Anakin." Ben stated with a sad undertone in his voice.

 

"I'm a General in an army during a war- I can't  _stay_ like this! You have to fix me!" Anakin continued.

 

"I know, little one, I'll try but-" Ben began.

 

"But what if we can't fix me!? What if I have to stay like this forever?!" Anakin cut him off.

 

"Then you'll grow up again, I'm guessing. By the looks of things, I estimate you're about two or three." Ben explained.

 

" _Two!_  Three! Master, it's going to take  _years_ for me to grow up again!" Anakin whined. 

 

"Hey, you want to know something?" Ben asked, trying to lighten the mood.

 

"What?" Anakin questioned.

 

"This confirms my theory that you're whining never changed." Ben teased.

 

Anakin's face turned bright red as he crossed his arms and pouted. Ben cracked up, unable to keep his laughter on the inside.

 

"What's so funny?" Anakin grumbled.

 

"It's really hard to take you seriously when you're pouting." Ben got out between laughs. 

 

"Put me down." Anakin growled.

 

"As you wish." Ben sighed with happiness.

 

Gently, he tried to pick Anakin up but the boy just swatted at his hands.

 

"No, I can do this!" Anakin sneered, pushing himself away from Ben and nearly falling on the ground.

 

"Woah, careful! You aren't quite as... articulate... as you once were." Ben expressed, grabbing Anakin around the waist before he could hit the ground.

 

Anakin let out an angry puff of air and crossed his arms again. Ben rolled his eyes playfully before setting Anakin down on the ground. Anakin shot Ben a glare before walking into the kitchen. Ben raised an eyebrow, trying to hide his laugh with the back of his hand as Anakin struggled. 

 

"Sith hell!" Anakin muttered under his breath as he nearly fell over again. 

 

Dusting himself off, he finally made it to the kitchen. Having to crane his neck to see the cabinets, he reached up, trying to pull any food to himself with the Force. Muttering another curse under his breath, he tried again. At this point, Ben was up and leaning against the doorway to the kitchen with a smug smirk on his face.  _Why can't I use the Force?!_  Anakin made a low growl of frustration before trying again. Ben snickered, blowing his cover. Anakin turned his head to the guy in the doorway. Flashing an irritated smile, he rolled his eyes. Moving from his place at the door, Ben brushed past Anakin and open the cabniets with ease. He began to pull out a box of food rations before pausing and turning to Anakin.

 

"Are you sure you can eat this?" he inquired with an eyebrow raised.

 

Anakin scowled, his lips twitching with his emotions.

 

" _Yes,_ I'm sure," he grumbled through clenched teeth.

 

"Anakin, what's wrong?" Ben asked, noticing how glossy Anakin's eyes looked in the light.

 

Anakin let out a broken sigh, turning away from Ben like he always did. Ben ceased his movements, moving towards the little figure and kneeling so they were of a closer height. Reaching out, he grabbed Anakin's tiny hand. Anakin all but growled like a dog at the sudden contact.

 

"I can take care of myself!" he snapped, the tears in his eyes saying otherwise. 

 

"If we are going to get through this, you need to accept that you aren't as independent as you once were. Though you  _are_ twenty-one, you're stuck in a three-year-old's body so somethings are going to have to change. I understand how you feel about this, Anakin, but please.... I'm trying to help you." Ben reasoned.

 

Through the Force, Ben felt Anakin's anger fade into sadness for is own losses. Ever so carefully, Ben wrapped Anakin in a hug. 

 

"Force, even Master Yoda's taller than me." Anakin pointed out with a small smile. 

 

"I guess so." Ben laughed along. 

 

"Thank you.... for taking care of me." Anakin hesitated to say, his eyes downcast.

 

"It's fine, Ani. I raised you once, I can do it again." Ben assured him.

 

Anakin smiled slightly, nodded his head and raising his eyes. 


	2. Content

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember the pear for Attack of the Clones? Well, it makes another appearance.

Forgetting about the world around them as they embraced, Ben felt Anakin's stomach growl. With a sigh, he pulled away. Resting his hands on Anakin's petite shoulders, he looked him in the eye.

 

"I might not know much about toddlers, but I don't know if they can eat food ration bars. Why don't we settle for pears or something instead?" Ben reminded him. 

 

"Fine." Anakin muttered, pushing away from Ben once more.

 

In response, Ben quirked an eyebrow before standing up. Brushing his hands off on his pants, he ventured to the refrigerator and pulled out a freshly picked pear. As he turned to grab a plate from the counter, a tiny hand appeared and snatched the pear. Ben furrowed his eyebrows as Anakin began walking- or trying to- out of the kitchen. Chasing after him wasn't too much of a hassle. Anakin was still working on the whole walking thing while Ben's strides were both larger and more confident. Throwing out a hand, he caught hold of the back of Anakin's shirt. The boy was relentless. He flailed his arms, kicked and pushed at Ben's hands. Ben narrowed his eyes as he dodged another tiny fist aimed at his face. Holding Anakin an arm's length away, he picked him up from behind. 

 

"Anakin... give.... me the...pear!" Ben grit out between ducks and more dodges. 

 

"Stop it! STOP IT! Put me DOWN!" Anakin roared, his voice shrill and words slurred. 

 

Ben Ahmed, holding his hand out in the direction of the pear. Rolling his eyes, Anakin released his hold, dropping the plush fruit into Ben's awaiting palm. 

 

"Look, you said I could eat it. I was doing just that!" Anakin pointed out. 

 

"Ani, you're still missing teeth. Force, I'm going to have to mash it before you eat it." Ben huffed.

 

"Forget it, I'm not hungry anymore." Anakin choked out. 

 

"I'm sorry, little one, so, so sorry about all of this. It's all my fault. Had I ran faster, fought harder, been there for you in the first place, this never would've happened." Ben sighed, pulling Anakin into his arms. 

 

Unlike every other time, Anakin didn't resist. His small body was pliant, allowing himself to be held in such a way. Getting comfortable, Anakin folded his hands between their chests and rested his cheek against the junction of Ben's shoulder. With one hand under Anakin, Ben used the other gently card through the strands of luscious, brown, locks. Anakin closed his eyes, nestling against Ben as he walked back into the kitchen. Reluctantly, Ben placed the infamous pear into a shallow bowl and began mashing it with a fork once it was peeled. All the while, Anakin released little puffs of air, warm against Ben's tunic. By the time he was finished, Anakin was sound asleep. A content smile graced Ben's lips. 

 

It would take some getting used to, but Ben was confident in his abilities to care for his tiny, former apprentice. And though Anakin would never openly admit it, he knew Ben would take to the new job kindly. 

 


	3. Fine Motor Skills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben might now be Anakin's father, but he still has some paternal instincts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I totally broke Anakin's spirit in this chapter! Oh god, it's super fluffy/angsty.

Ben sat himself down in a rather lavish love-seat with Anakin cradled against his chest. Several thoughts kept his mind and body awake. Anakin was only a two-year-old. Sure, he had some knowledge of the world around him, but he was still a  _toddler._ Just as Ben closed his eyes, a soft noise filled the air. Ben wrinkled up his nose in shock as he looked down to the bundle of blankets he had previously wrapped Anakin in. There was that sound again: not quite a choke, but more of a gurgle. Ben's first instinct was to rush and comm the Halls of Healing.  _Oh, right, I'm still on a kriffing ship and he's a baby._ Ben settled himself back into the love-seat as he came to the realization. Walking and talking were like uphill battles for him. Ben had noticed how frustrated Anakin would become when he'd make the attempt to walk into the kitchen only to catch himself just barely on the wall, or how the words would come out slurred and breathy- not quite pronounced the right way either. Ben rolled his eyes skyward. He still had much to learn about taking care of a baby, especially one who had been an adult a few days prior. Ben adjusted Anakin in his arms, being careful to elevate his head just enough, but not jostle him. The gurgling and babbling only continued as Anakin slept. Even if his life depended on it, he couldn't help the wide smile that took over his lips when Anakin put his thumb in his mouth. Parental instincts? Well, Ben might not be his  _actual_ parent, but he was still taking care of the baby Anakin. That had to count for something, right? Once more, millions of questions took turns stealing his attention. How was he going to feed Anakin without making him feel inconsequential?  What was Anakin's level of comprehension? Should he try to teach Anakin how to walk or was that something babies did on their own? Ben basically shivered at the next thought. He closed his eyes tight, wanting so desperately to rid himself of the thought. Did Anakin have control over- he cut off the thought once more. Anakin  _was_ twenty-one years old, surely he understands that when he has to go to the-  _Kriff._

 

Now how in the  _galaxy_ would he ever ask Anakin _that_ without making the boy resent him? Reluctantly, he pulled the communicator from his pocket, sending a quick 'text' to Padme (he figured maybe maternal instincts would be better).

 

After explaining briefly what happened, he clung to her for advice. 

 

_How would I go about asking him that? I mean, I understand that he's not actually two, but does he comprehend that already?_

 

**Just wait and see. When my sister's children were his... age... they were 'potty-trained', but I'm not certain about him. Is he able to talk or is it just babbling?**

 

_He can talk, though it's kind of slurred, but he's babbling right now- in his sleep._

 

**Oh, I see. Well, that's good news. What other things does he do? Forgive me, I'm just trying to gauge the situation.**

 

_Yes, it's fine. He's asleep, gurgling, and sucking on his thumb._

 

**Aww, that sounds cute. I could picture it, honestly. I've heard it's not good for babies to do that, however. They make something called a pacifier that is meant to help with things like that. Pooja and Roo are well grown out of such things. If you happen to be coming to Coruscant, I drop off a few things to help you both.**

 

_That'd be wonderful. I can't help but to feel completely lost. I might be a Jedi Master, trained in several areas, but nothing could prepare me for this. Much thanks, Senator Amidala._

 

**Please, call me Padme. There is no use for such formalities between friends. All I ask is that you notify me when you land on Coruscant.**

 

_Honestly, I don't know what I'd do without you._

 

**Well, Anakin might die.**

 

Just like that, the conversation ended. Now only a few hours from Coruscant, the sky brightened as they passed another planet. A small grimace spread across Anakin's face as he moved one hand to shield his eyes from the sunlight. Noticing Anakin's movement, he presumed the boy was awake. Ben lowered Anakin gently to the floor, taking care to make certain he was steady on his feet. 

 

"We are only a few hours from Coruscant now. What do you say we go get some breakfast?" Ben questioned.

 

Anakin gave a vigorous nod, attempting to run out in front of Ben as they moved to the kitchen, and just barely keeping his balance with the aid of the wall. 

 

"Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it." Ben offered with a smile as Anakin looked over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow. 

 

The pair continued into the kitchen where Ben retrieved the shallow bowl with mashed pear and a spoon. Sitting it down on the tall table, he pulled out a chair for Anakin. Twisting his nose to the side, Anakin smirked as he looked between Ben and the chair.

 

"Oh, right." Ben muttered to himself as he lifted Anakin to the seat.

 

Two boxes of food ration bars later, Anakin could finally reach the table. Greedily, he scooped the pear into the spoon. Ben watched from behind his glass of caf as the spoon shook. Anakin slipped his tongue out the side of his near-toothless grin, something he always did when he was concentrating hard. Triumphantly, Anakin filled the spoon with pear once more and attempted to steady his shaking hands. He bore his teeth as the spoon shook and the pear fell back into the bowl. Ben held his breath, stopping mid swallow as he saw the look on Anakin's face. The boy looked as if he either wanted to cry or murder someone. Considering this was Anakin he was talking about, probably both.  _Always calm before the storm._ The voice in the back of his head mentioned before Anakin's eyes welled with tears. The boy closed them tight, blinking the tears from his eyes as they cascaded down his cheeks. Setting the mug down on the table, Ben took a shaky breath. What was he meant to do in this situation? Making up his mind, he dragged his chair closer to Anakin's. The wearied eyed boy shot him a distraught look before collapsing against his shoulder. Knowingly, he pulled the small child onto his lap.

 

"It's just like walking and taling, little one. Your fine motor skills aren't developed enough yet. It will come in time, trust me." Ben cooed as he rubbed soothing circles into Anakin's back. 

 

 

 

 


	4. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Ben is attempting to explain what happened to the High Jedi Council, Padme takes on the responsibility of babysitting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter: blue pacifier
> 
> The pacifier part will be used more in the next chapter but I was limited on time and wanted to get in all the really important plot points first.

To Ben, it seemed like a millenia until they had finally reached Coruscant. The ship was scheduled to land at any moment, but Anakin was still sound asleep. From their earlier place at the table, Ben had carried the fretting boy to the sofa, where he waited patiently until his breaths began deep and his daring eyes closed. Ben sucked in a breath, preparing to release it as a loud sigh before he realized his situation. If he did follow through, he would have jostled Anakin. Letting the breath out in short puffs, Ben shook his head at himself. He was too worried about this. He'd planned to hand Anakin off to Padme while he attempted an explanation for the Council, and begged for a research team to get Anakin back to normal. With the small body still sprawled across his chest, Ben circled his arms around the tiny frame. Steadily, he got to his feet. Once he had succeeded and the ship had landed unaided, he began the short walk to the door. No sooner had it lowered, he found himself face to face with a perplexed senator. Padme winced once she saw Anakin was asleep.

 

"I didn't know it was  _that_ bad." Ben mused.

 

Padme let out a short chuckle, hiding her mouth behind her hand to silence it. 

 

"How long has he been like this?" she whispered.

 

"I found him a little while ago but I don't know exactly when he got... _turned..."_ Ben returned.

 

Padme nodded her agreement, outstretching her arms towards the sleeping boy. After blanking for a second, he gently settled Anakin into her arms. Immediately, Anakin's fragile body loosened. Ben quirked an eyebrow, trying to recall what he was going to say.

 

"If you wouldn't mind, I'm going to try and explain this to the Council. I can see the look on Windu's face now, and I don't think it would be a great idea to bring Anakin along-" Ben began.

 

"No worries, I can watch him for a few hours." Padme giggled.

 

"I must warn you, he was a handful as an adult. I can only imagine what he's like now." Ben expressed.

 

Padme snorted, rolling her eyes playfully. 

 

"You've never met Sola's kids. Trust me, he'll be a little angel compared to them." she continued.

 

"Alright then. He hasn't eaten since I've been with him. He's tried but- let's just say it didn't go over well." Ben deadpanned. 

 

After they had bid each other a good day, Padme walked back to her waiting ship. Once she had walked up the ramp, she gently cupped the nape of Anakin's neck now that she had some privacy. 

 

"Miss Padme- Oh heavens! What has happened?! Is that Master Anakin?" C3PO inquired, quieting his voice as he saw the sleeping child. 

 

"Yes, Threepio. We are going to have to take care of him for a few hours while Ben is meeting with the Council. Please have Artoo plot a course for my apartment." Pamde directed in a hushed voice. 

 

With that, the golden droid left her presence. From afar, she could hear the irritated beeps from the blue and grey astromech droid as the two bickered. Entering the common room, Padme sat down in a comfortable, yet expensive, chair. She allowed a low chuckle under her breath as she glanced down to Anakin. It was the cutest thing she had ever seen. He was curled into her chest, thumb in his mouth, legs tucked up.  _If only he could see himself like this._ She already knew what would happen. He would yell, possibly throw things, and lock himself in his room. Anakin threw tantrums like parties, and Padme knew them all too well. Just as the thought had left, his darkened eyes opened. Upon making eye contact with her, something clicked that he wasn't staring into the grey eyes of his former master. Quickly, he retracted his thumb from his mouth, hesitantly meeting her eyes as a deep, crimson, blush rose over his cheeks.  As if sensing his confusion, Padme explained away. 

 

"Shh, it's me Ani." 

 

"Padme," he stated. 

 

In his head, his voice had sounded the same as it was before. But now, sitting in Padme's lap, his self-consciousness poured in. Now, he heard how his words weren't quite pronounced correctly, and how sharp and whiny his voice sounded. To his dismay, Padme let out a long 'Aww' like many did when coming in contact with a puppy. He wrinkled his nose, narrowing his eyes to seem more like himself. 

 

"It's okay, Ani. You're just so cute, I wanna pinch your cheeks!" Padme squealed, preparing her hands.

 

"Stop it!" 

 

Oh God, even to his own ears he sounded pitiful. Once Padme had let it go, she caught the bright flush on his face. Then, she saw his eyes dart from his hand back to her eyes.

 

"Don't worry about it, sweetie. You're a baby, remember." Padme mentioned. 

 

He seemed to recoil at her words, drawing his bottom lip into his mouth as the blush burned brighter. Padme knew Anakin wouldn't ask for what he needed, even when he was an adult, and she was rather good at playing the guessing game. 

 

"What do you need? Food? Are you still tired? Do you want to play or something?" she tried.

 

His eyes widened as his mind figured out what she was doing.  _Pitying me. She's pitying me._

 

"No, no, I'm not trying to belittle you Ani. I understand how you must be feeling, and I know it can't be easy, but let me help you." Padme soothed, gently stroking his hair. 

 

Rolling his eyes, Anakin laid his head back down on her chest and fell back asleep. This time, Padme paid attention to when he subconsciously snuck his thumb into his mouth. She laughed to herself. Oh, how much fun this was going to be! Reaching across to the side table, she grabbed a blue pacifier. Carefully, she pulled his hand away, replacing it with the pacifier.  _The look on his face when he wakes up!_ To her surprise, he hadn't stirred even a little. Relaxing, Padme drew a rather larger blanket over them both and closed her eyes. It should only be a half hour or so before they reached the apartment. 

 


	5. Revenge of the Pacifier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ani and Padme's adventures!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to code name this: Star Wars- Revenge of the Pacifier.

It seemed as though she could have been asleep for hours rather than the mere fifteen minutes or so. Aside from Anakin's soft breaths and the agitated drone of beeps from Artoo, the ship was relativity quiet. Padme knew it was only a short time before they arrived at their destination, inevitably having to wake Anakin. Reluctantly, Padme opened her eyes.  To her amusement, the pacifier remained in his tiny mouth, bobbing slightly as he sucked on it. The smile spread across Padme's face as she witnessed it. In was undeniable that he was a cute little thing. His hair was the same color, eyebrows still full and dark, the scar still bisecting his right eye, but his small frame was that of a baby. 

 

"Just a few minutes, Miss Padme." Threepio offered idly. 

 

Nearly certain she was going to live to regret the decision, she extended her hand and lightly stroked his cheek to wake him. The boy grunted in her lap unhappily, not wanting to be roused. 

 

"Wake up, sweetie." She whispered softly. 

Grudgingly, he opened his eyes. Pure mortification set it as he spit the object into his hand. He couldn't express his words intelligently, knowing they would come out slurred and more like babble than a language. No matter, the livid yet embarrassed look on his face said it all. With a sad, pitying smile, Padme tucked a loose, unruly, curl behind his ear. His breath caught in his throat. Yes, he might have been stuck inside the body of a two-year-old, but was he not  _the_ Anakin Skywalker? The Chosen One said to bring balance to the Force. 

 

In an effort to not allow the guilty, humiliated, tears from rolling down his soft, bright red, cheeks, Anakin closed his eyes. 

 

"You were sucking on your thumb again, Ani. They say that your nails can scrap the pallet of your mouth while you're asleep. I figured you'd rather not cut your mouth apart." Padme explained.

 

Anakin screwed his eyes closed tighter, tighter, but he couldn't build a big enough dam. He could practically  _see_ Padme's face as a stray tear cascaded onto the floor beside them. He hung his head, defeated. He couldn't fight, couldn't walk, couldn't talk, couldn't even eat on his own. All the independence and freedom he once prided himself on since his days as a slave were gone in one shot. 

 

"Shh, I know, I know. It's not easy- Ben's probably told you the same thing. But as a friend, Anakin, I'll always be here for you. You're safe here, you have nothing to worry about. You've changed, Ani, there is no denying that, but nevertheless, you're still the brave and courageous boy I once met. Regardless of your current appearance. It can't change who you are on the outside, never forget that." Padme cheered. 

 

Anakin nodded, his nose stuffy and eyes irritated. Carefully, Padme got to her feet as she sensed the ship was about to land. 

 

"Do you want to walk, Anakin?" she asked.

 

"How long is it?" he inquired.

 

"Maybe a block or so," she answered.

 

Anakin sighed with grief. Even on his best day, he couldn't walk that far like  _this._ In response, he shook his head against her shoulder, hiding his face from the blinding evening sun of Coruscant. Reaching his back, Padme gently patted him.

 

"Are you sure? You can walk, I'll help you, and if you get too tired, I can carry you." Padme revised. 

 

"'kay." Anakin sniffled.

 

With a smile, Padme easily set him down. He looked up at her with longing, blue eyes, welling with emotion. Padme gestated, indicating him to proceed. With a heavy heart, he focused on left, right, heel, toe. Padme took notice of the way he leaned forward excessively. Quickly, she grabbed his arm, preventing him from face-planting.

 

"I can't!" he cried, eyes turning glossy once more. 

 

"You never will if you don't try. When you first came to the Temple, you couldn't wield a lightsaber. Now after years of practice, you're the best swordsmen in the Galaxy! Granted it won't take that long to learn how to walk, but it won't come naturally either." Padme pep talked. 

 

With a slight nod, Anakin agreed. He had little faith that the action would come easy, but with Padme's affirmation, he could continue. 


	6. Bravery and Insincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the walk continued, Anakin's tiny thighs burned with the fury of a thousand Hells. Panting, he felt like he had been carrying a bantha on his back the entire way. Putting the pain aside, he trudged forward, determined to not let his weakness manifest. As they reached the apartment door, he could've passed out from exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.K.A the chapter where Anakin does more than sleep and mope around.

As the walk continued, Anakin's tiny thighs burned with the fury of a thousand Hells. Panting, he felt like he had been carrying a bantha on his back the entire way. Putting the pain aside, he trudged forward, determined to not let his weakness manifest. As they reached the apartment door, he could've passed out from exhaustion. When had he become so out of shape? Oh, right, he was a two-year-old who hadn't used his legs in three days. Padme pushed the door open, holding it as Anakin scampered through the doorway. With a proud smile, Padme followed after. Turning to lock the door behind them, she paused when she heard a frail, familiar, whimper.  Ever so slowly, she faced the enemy. She was met with two men, assassins to be correct. One stood with a blaster in his hand, a finger placed happily on the trigger, a smug smirk on his face. The other, however, _terrified_ Padme. He was at least six-eight. Though his looming height sent chills down her spine, it was the fact that he had an arm wrapped around Anakin's neck, blaster pointed at his head that had her petrified.

 

"Keep your hands where we can see them or I'll blow his brains out!" the one bellowed.

 

The other gestured with the gun and his eyebrows raised.

 

"Fine, fine, I surrender- just don't hurt him." Padme shouted, meaning every word. 

 

The fear wrapped like a cold, metallic, vice around his throat, leaving him feeling as if he had to fight to inhale. He was _vulnerable_ , left without a weapon, and praying to the Force that Padme made it out alright.

 

"Don't worry about-" he choked out.

 

"Shut up! I didn't tell you to speak!" the tall man yelled.

 

Anakin flinched as the barrel of the blaster was jammed against the side of his head. 

 

"Let us leave, and no one gets hurt. Try and stop us, I'll kill him first, make you watch as the light fades from his eyes, and then I'll kill you slowly." the other warned.

 

"So help me-" Padme muttered, cutting herself off so she didn't further endanger their lives. 

 

The colossal man turned on his heel, whipping Anakin 'round as he did. Without any hesitation, he began walking towards the back exit. Padme's heart leaped with terror as Anakin shot her a pleading look over his shoulder before they hauled him off. 

 

With just moments to spare, a loud crash echoed throughout the house. Padme had shielded her face with her hands from the glass that propelled toward her. The grand window that had once overlooked the city was no more. In its place stood a muscular Jedi, face covered in a sand brown hood, but ever so recognizable blue plasma blade. He flicked his wrist, swooshing the light beam like a warning. 

 

"I suggest you leave and never return before things get  _messy."_ came the posh accent. 

 

Padme sighed with relief. Though there was still a blaster to Anakin's head, everything was going to be fine. Only half hearing what had been exchanged, he decided to make a break for it. Opening his mouth, he sunk his razor sharp teeth into the hand that surrounded his throat. He was abruptly thrown from the holding position, making a b-line for Ben. Cowering beside the Jedi Master, Anakin felt the relief solace wash over him like waves crashing on the shore. 

 

His mind was thrown for a loop, only concentrating on  _breath, safety, breath, breath._ His eyes were unfocused and reflected his prostrate mood. Thus, he missed the final encounter, only awakening from his daze when the lights flipped on and Ben knelt before him, Padme at his side. 

 

"Are you okay? They didn't hurt you, did they? Poor thing, come here dear one." Ben spued.

 

"No, I'm fine." Anakin idly responded, voice devoid of emotion as his gaze fell upon an insignificant object in the distance.

 

Ben lightly shook his shoulders before enveloping him in a tight embrace. Lightly, he rested his hand on the back of the boy's head. 

 

"You were so brave, Ani." he murmured. 


	7. Yavin V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Come now, we don't know if there is any more of them," Ben announced after a long pause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a suggestion in the comments, as well as a search on what a 'baby carrier' is, I bring you chapter 7.
> 
>  
> 
> If it wasn't already clear, Padme and Anakin ARE NOT married (nor do they harbor feelings for each other).

"Come now, we don't know if there is any more of them," Ben announced after a long pause. 

 

Anakin shuddered against Ben, his panic fleeing into the Force. 

 

"What did they even want?" Padme spat.

 

"Most likely members of Dooku's clan coming to take Anakin back." Ben huffed.

 

Padme set her jaw, her eyes glazed over with white-hot rage. 

 

"Padme, we must leave. It isn't safe here for any of us, especially Anakin." Ben pointed out.

 

Padme glanced between where Anakin had thrown himself into Ben's arm to where Ben was crouched on the floor. 

 

"I understand. Where are we to go, then? It's not like we can just go out into the world with Anakin like this." Padme declared, gesturing to Anakin all the while.

 

"You would be correct, however, I have a plan." Ben added.

 

"Oh, by all means,  _please_ enlighten me." Padme scoffed, rolling her eyes.

 

"We can go undercover; you as my wife, Anakin as our child. That, along with keeping everything on the down-low, should guarantee our safety until we can find a safe house on another planet."  Ben explained.

 

Padme's features softened, her stance becoming less aggressive.

 

"Granted it will be a little awkward for us to be husband and wife with our past, but we can do it- for Anakin's sake." Ben continued.

 

"Alright, I can agree to that. What planet did you have in mind?" Padme replied.

 

"I had Yavin V, if that's alright with you." Ben answered.

 

Padme nodded her consent, unfolding her arms as Ben stood up with Anakin in his arms. Taking notice of how Anakin had remained silent the entire time, Padme proposed a question.

 

"Is he asleep?"

 

Ben momentarily shifted his focus from Padme to Anakin and then back.

 

"We need to get one of those roller-buggies for him." Ben laughed quietly, settling Anakin against his chest; an indication that the boy was asleep.

 

"He won't approve of that at all!" Padme whispered.

 

"Oh, I know. I can already envision the look on his face. This way we don't have to tote him all over, and he can finally lay down to sleep." Ben expressed.

 

"Agreed." Padme murmured, making an effort to keep herself quiet. 

 

"It could be worse, he could not be able to sleep through the night." Ben mentioned.

 

"Don't say that- you'll jinx it!" Padme remarked.

 

Ben shook his head playfully, motioning for Padme to follow as they stealthily made their way out of the building an to a transport ship. Once they had managed to board it, Ben handed Anakin off to Padme so that he could pilot. 

 

"Ready?" he asked.

 

"As ready as I'll ever be." Padme sighed, taking a seat and buckling in once Ben had started the engines.

 

Once they leveled out in altitude, Padme took notice of how Anakin squirmed. He didn't open his eyes, however, he did frown, burrowing closer to Padme.

 

"Something wrong?" Ben inquired.

 

"I don't know, I think he might be cold." Padme settled upon.

 

Ben 'hmpfed', standing up from the pilot's chair, and began walking back towards the cabinets. 

 

Padme followed him with her eyes, witnessing him shuffle things around before pulling a blue and white striped blanket from one of the drawers. Upon unfolding it, Padme discovered that it was, in fact, a baby blanket. The entire thing was just a portion of one that would be able to cover her. Gently, Ben spread the blanket around Anakin, who was cradled in Padme's lap. A light smile graced his lips as he ventured the short distance back to the pilot's seat.

 

"Once we make the jump to hyperspace, it should only be a few hours." he informed Padme.

 

"Good, I just hope Ani won't get sick." Padme sighed.

 

"Anakin has piloted ships a longer distance before, I'm certain he'll be okay." Ben brought up.

 

"Yes but never as a toddler." Padme replied.

 

Ben concurred, returning to his task of piloting the ship.

 

 

 

 


	8. Extra Pounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Don't worry, this book still has a long way to go before it's finished.

The world around them blurred into white streaks as they made the jump. Padme wasn't fearful of flying, however, she hadn't taken a flight this long since she was a teenager. The ship jumped, startling Anakin a bit as he rolled onto his side. Motherly, Padme had soft hushing noises to resettle him. Her hands roamed up and down his back soothingly as she shot Ben a somewhat distressed glance. He nodded, joining beside her on the rather large chair. He opened his arms, hinting that he could take Anakin from her. Gratefully, Padme handed the bundle of blankets to her companion. To her dismay, it was still going to be a  _very_ long flight. The rumble of the ships was like white noise to her ears as she moved to lay down on the couch. Ben took the opportunity to full recline in the chair, laying Anakin so they were chest to chest. Sometime after they had put out the lights for the night, a soft snore filled the air. It wasn't unpleasant- not loud or disturbing- but rather  _different._ Something in Ben's sleeping consciousness reminded him that he didn't snore, neither did Padme, and Anakin was certainly too young for that. His brows furrowed in confusion. Finally, he filed the thought away for a later date. That became hard when it felt as though someone had set and extra pounds on his chest, compressing it and making breathing hard. To this, he startled and cracked open an eye. His mouth fell agape in a silent gasp at the sight before him. The once two-year-old toddler laying across his stomach now seemed to be nineteen or twenty. Anakin's long hair had darkened significantly, the curls becoming more prominent. The scar didn't appear to have changed though. Nonchalantly, Ben attempted to shift, not wanting to wake Anakin. Absentmindedly, he carded his fingertips through the fine strands. They were still as soft and luscious as he remembered. The newfound excitement kept his mind awake for some time before fatigue washed over. When he excitedly awoke in the morning, the joy faded as the two-year-old returned. Had he dreamt it? Was it just false hope? Was it even possible that Anakin had been able to change forms during sleep? Shrugging away the thought, Ben hoisted Anakin into his arms. The young child's head fell limply against his shoulder as he ventured into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Within the hour, they would make it out of Hyperspace. Pulling the can of coffee grounds from the cabinet, Ben began to make coffee. 

 

"You're up early." he declared in a hushed tone as he heard a second pair of footsteps approach. 

 

Padme yawned before replying.

 

"Well I knew we were about to come out of Hyperspace, and I'd honestly like to be awake for that. Oh, and I smelled coffee," she replied.

 

Ben laughed through his nose. Padme opened her arms, beckoning with her fingers as she gestured to Anakin. Receiving the message, Ben gently laid Anakin into Padme's arms.

 

"All seems well. He didn't get sick, thank the stars." Padme noted.

 

"I told you everything was going to alright. Do eggs sound good for breakfast?" Ben answered.

 

"Yes, perfect." Padme cheered.

 

Ben nodded as he glanced at Anakin.

 

"Should he still be sleeping? This has been going on, I estimate, twelve hours or so." Ben wondered.

 

"Relax, he's fine. All babies do is eat and sleep, and in this case, complain." Padme laughed.

 

"Well he's not just any baby, he's Anakin," Ben added.

 

"True, but, the normal rules still apply. I'm surprised he hasn't been sleeping more." Padme joked.

 

Ben cracked a wide grin as he cracked the eggs over the hot skillet.

 

"I'm going to go sit down, let me know when it's done," Padme instructed.

 

"Will do," Ben replied.

 

With that, Padme strode into the common room and sat down on the couch. Flicking on the holoTV, she absentmindedly rubbed up and down Anakin's spine. A few minutes later, a soft grunt alerted her that he was awake. 

 

"How did you sleep, Ani?" she inquired in a sing-songy voice.

 

"Good..." he grumbled. 

 

"Good to hear," Padme responded.

 

Anakin continued to make soft grunts as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Signaling that he wanted to be put down, Padme happily obliged by setting him cautiously to the ground. After a few seconds, he began to slowly teeter into the kitchen to Ben. Wandering inside, he held onto the countertop as he rose to his tippy-toes to see. 

 

"Good morning, Ani." Ben greeted.

 

"Morning," Anakin mumbled before once again trying to see what Ben was doing. 

 

"I'm making eggs for breakfast," Ben explained as he noticed what Anakin was trying to do.

 

Anakin's eye twitched a little as he forced a smile back at Ben.

 

"I know how you feel, Ani, but we're trying to work things out. There is a state of the art medical facility on Yavin that we will bring you to." Ben informed. 

 

"Wonderful," Anakin muttered as he nearly slipped trying to turn away from Ben.

 

"Now, now, don't be like that." Ben chided.

 

"What would you want me to act like then?" Anakin barked.

 

 

 

 


	9. Arival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After breakfast, the group arrives on Yavin.

Ben made sure that Anakin was oblivious to his knowledge. The boy would remain that way forever. Within the span of a few minutes, both Ben and Padme had finished their meal and resorted to sipping poshly on the coffee. Anakin looked between the two of them, noting that they'd both finished and he had half a plate left yet. Determined and flustered, Anakin ate at a rapid pace. Pausing briefly from his coffee sipping, Ben directed his gaze to Anakin. Even as an adult, the boy had grown to be a sloppy eater, but this- this was an all new level. 

 

"Slow down, Anakin. Take your time, we've still got a long time before landing." Ben reminded him.

 

Anakin stopped with the fork midway into his mouth, using only his eyes to look over to Ben. He nodded slightly, then proceded eating. Ben smiled to himself.  _Somethings about a person never change._ As the minutes passed, they kept up the same routine- sipping coffee, shoveling food, small talk, and echoes of 'slow down'. Soon enough, Anakin tossed the fork back onto the plate, announcing he was done. Padme, as well as Ben, stayed quiet, looking at him as though he'd done something wrong. His eyes shifted between them, taking in their discouraging almost-glares. 

 

"Sorry?" Anakin squeaked.

 

Ben clicked his tongue, rolled his eyes skyward, and then waved a hand towards his lips. Anakin furrowed his brows in concentration. What was that hand gesture supposed to mean? After a few moments of awkward silence, Padme let out a startling laugh.

 

"Lips, Anakin. You've got it all over your lips!" she managed to get out between bone-deep laughs. 

 

Anakin blushed, clearly mortified, as his hand flew up to brush away the offending crumbs. Ben's smile widened as he watched Anakin furiously wipe away the mess he'd made. High up on the walls, a dim rose light flashed. Ben made an ah-hah face, pointing a finger towards the ceiling, and then getting up from his chair.

 

"Landing," he mentioned.

 

"Come on, let's go get strapped in, Ani." Padme directed, getting out of her chair.

 

She appeared next to  Anakin, gently lifting him down from his perch atop the boxes. Padme held out a hand, beckoning him with her fingers in a silent request to take her hand. Anakin obliged, placing his delicate hand into her much larger one. Padme smiled with her teeth, leading them to the cockpit where Ben had disappeared to. Hoisting him once more, she settled him into the plush, carmine, seats. He stared at her face as she fastened the seatbelts, pulling it extra tight as he was smaller than the average person to be riding on a ship like this. Padme took her own seat next to Ben, aiding him in the process of landing. A pang of jealousy and melancholiness struck his heart as he watched the pair accomplish the landing without him. He was the 'Best Starpilot in the Galaxy', yet here he was, on looking from the back seat. He had to admit, it was somewhat amusing to witness Ben Kenobi, of all people, willingly pilot a ship. A few minutes in silence, save for the machines, they landed successfully on the platform. Ben powered off the ship's engines while Padme unbuckled herself. Soon after, she repeated the process for Anakin. Eagerly, he ran to the door.

 

"Ready to start our new life?" Ben chuckled, linking arms with Padme.

 

Padme beamed with joy, striding forward to meet Anakin. 

 

"Let's do it," she exclaimed.

 

Anakin couldn't hold back his own grin as the walkway lowered and revealed Yavin. Everywhere he looked, the azure horizon was swallowed by trees and jungle. The lively green seemed to overtake the sky. Much of the surrounding forest was bursting with various exotic flowers, and what Anakin presumed were fruits. He gasped loudly, calling the adult's attention to him.

 

"Aww, look." Padme cooed, pulling slightly on Ben's arm in Anakin's direction.

 

Anakin couldn't believe his eyes. The only Yavin he'd visited had been overrun by a red gas and shrouded in orange dust. This, on the contrary, was a breathtaking sight. Stumbling forward, he spun 360 for a full view. Faintly, he made out Ben and Padme's chuckles. They were nothing more than background noise as Yavin overtook his senses. 


	10. Degrading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Though he never expressed it in words, Ben could tell the true sense of ingloriousness in Anakin's eyes and the way his words alluded to his feeling of being subhuman. Oh, how Ben wished he could whisk Anakin into his arms and whisper words of comfort into his ears, tell the boy not to cry and that everything will soon be set right, or make him feel as though nothing had changed. Anakin's attitude and demeanor had changed as well. He was no longer the some-what-arrogant and headstrong Jedi Knight. Now, he acted as though someone had taken the wind out of his sails, broken him down, and shattered his self-worth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.K.A the chapter where Anakin finally breaks down and Ben can see his true emotions towards the situation.

Anakin's face contorted into a countenance far to mature for a child of his age. Something in the way Anakin's blue eyes widened and filled with unshed tears had Ben kneeling down to his level. It wasn't the first time he'd witnessed Anakin cry. Ben wasn't oblivious, nor blind or deaf. He had heard the unmistakable sobs coming from his young charge's room the night his mother died. Though he hadn't been brave enough to open the door and try to comfort the teen. Instead, he opted to pretend he hadn't heard the failed attempts to silence cries of agony. Even when Anakin had lost his arm a few years back, he'd held it together long enough for Ben to leave the hospital room- or so he was told. But, just as before, he the howls carried throughout the hallway. Ben's mind had settled on the fact that he'd never tended to Anakin like this before. By the time Anakin was thirteen, he was too old for hugs and kisses before he left. Ben had respectfully kept his space. Now, however, Ben realized that maybe Anakin needed someone to guide him. He did, after all, have the body of a toddler. 

 

Lovingly, Ben placed an arm around Anakin's back. 

 

"W-what 're you doin'?" the boy sniffled. 

 

"I've got you, Ani. I'm going to keep you safe, protect you, give you anything you need." Ben confessed, pulling Anakin closer to him. 

 

Anakin bashfully hid his face; turning it to the side as a single tear fell onto his smooth cheek. 

 

"You don't have to be like that, Anakin- you don't have to shut us out. We're here for you, you can trust us." Ben pleaded, one hand finding it's way to the curls at the nape of Anakin's neck.

 

"I  _do_ trust you... it- it's just..." Anakin voiced before a sob caught his breath. 

 

"I know little one. You're not used to this yet- neither am I. I understand how you feel. I know you're trying to be brave, trying to keep up this front for everyone, but the Council isn't here. There's nothing holding you back." Ben expressed.

 

His thoughts seemed to fly out of his mouth as soon as they were conjured. Slowly, Anakin rested his head against Ben's shoulder. 

 

"I  _hate_ this! I can't do anything! I was a General in the Republic Army days ago- now I'm a toddler. I just wish one thing, just _one thing,_ would go right for a change!" Anakin sobbed. 

 

"Shh, we're going to help you. Like I said, when we get to Yavin we'll take you to the medical facility. The whole situation is scary- terrifying- I know." Ben reasoned. 

 

For the first time since Anakin's miraculous turn, Ben had a realization. Holding Anakin like this, he could feel all the little bones in his petite body. Force, he looked to  _prone,_ so vulnerable. For the first time, Ben realized Anakin, his dear former apprentice, was defenseless. Ben was the only thing standing between Anakin and danger. It had now fallen on him to protect this tiny child from the evil of galaxy. Now that Ben had successfully placated Anakin, he moved to scoop the boy into his arms. With one hand holding Anakin, Ben used the other to finish making breakfast. Anakin seemed happy to just wrap his thin arms around Ben's neck and watch idly. Once the eggs were fully cooked, Ben moved them onto respective plates. Carefully, he cut one of the egg whites into little pieces with the edge of the fork. Anakin deemed that this was going to be his meal. 

 

"Padme, breakfast is done!" Ben hollered.

 

Padme sauntered into the kitchen, spinning gracefully around Ben and taking her plate from the counter. With a grand smile, she sat down at the seat opposite of Ben's. Anakin sat between them on top of a pile of old boxes. Since his last encounter with eating on his own, the shakiness in his hands had died down to a slight tremor here and there.

 

"We are going to land in thirty minutes, then we can find a nice apartment to settle in," Ben announced with a grin to match Padme's. 

 

Even Anakin, who had been in emotional shambles a few minutes ago, smiled. 

 

"Preferably somewhere close to the hospital," Padme added, wagging a finger at Ben as she took a sip of juice. 

 

Anakin followed her movements, reaching for his own glass of juice. Or sippy-cup, rather. It was somewhat demeaning to have to drink from the device like a child, but the entire situation was nothing but degrading in Anakin's eyes. Though he never expressed it in words, Ben could tell the true sense of ingloriousness in Anakin's eyes and the way his words alluded to his feeling of being subhuman. Oh, how Ben wished he could whisk Anakin into his arms and whisper words of comfort into his ears, tell the boy not to cry and that everything will soon be set right, or make him feel as though nothing had changed. Anakin's attitude and demeanor had changed as well. He was no longer the some-what-arrogant and headstrong Jedi Knight. Now, he acted as though someone had taken the wind out of his sails, broken him down, and shattered his self-worth. Ben would do anything to change the shattered look in the back of Anakin's eyes. Soon.

 


End file.
